The Eccentric Rabbit
The Eccentric Rabbit tale is not confirmed to be true in the world, and is used as a silly children's story, teaching children not to cause trouble for others. The Story There had been many Katachi sightings over the years, even though their ability makes them more difficult to find, but none had been quite so strange as a black rabbit-like thing with blue eyes that would come to be known as The Eccentric Rabbit A territory slightly to the south of the Center of the World had been invaded and turned into a home to mostly vicious Monsters that came in search of food, destroying the ecosystem. Most of the creatures and Demons that carried, created, and kept water throughout it had been eaten to extinction by the Monsters, and with no water being carried around and no Demons to encourage rain, the land was dying. A drought was wrecking villages and forests for miles upon miles, forcing all manner of beings to invade other territories and homes. The Black Rats Creatures and Human-like Souros (native) Monsters were included on these. As the Souros liked it's food a little too fresh, it took advantage of the Black Rats, trapped a few, knocked them unconscious, and kept them in a bag for later. A long journey, and a lot more Black Rats later, the Souros found lush lands where rain was natural and a village to live near. In the Souros' sleep, another demon approached him, and played around him. The demon was a Katachi in it's infant stages; a black, puffy little cloud with two glows that served as eyes. Due to the lack of physical form, the Souros didn't notice the Katachi sneak into it's lungs until the Katachi took form – while inside of it. The Souros writhed in pain and burst open, letting go of it's bag of Black Rats. The newly formed Katachi chased after and played with the Black Rats until it had killed most of them and become one itself. For the next few years of it's life this particular Katachi stirred up all manners of trouble. He even dug up a grave of a dead rich boy and imitated it's angered spirit, gaining human knowledge and, unfortunately, the pampered, dead odd-ball's personality. The weeks following were a train wreck of mishaps, failings, and mischief as a flamboyant Katachi ran around in the Souros and Black Rats forms, messing with people and taking away girls he thought were cute. He named the powers that he had that came from being a Katachi, and flaunted them through villages, earning him the name of 'The Eccentric Rabbit'. One day, a small band of pissed off Katachi, embarrassed by The Eccentric Rabbit, set up traps and cornered him. They tied the boy with a spiritual rope called Restra, which conformed to him as he tried desperately to transform. The angered Katachi took him to the middle of the nearest village and set him up for execution. When he was asked for his final words, he said, ''“At least I was fabulous”. His head was severed and placed in a box to prevent him from transforming, and execution set was lit on fire, burning up everything but the memories of the little Katachi that got stupid.'' Trivia *Black Rats look like dark-coloured rabbits, hence the name. They are a species of rat. *Katachi Usually shy away from expressing their abilities and causing uproars as a large part of their livelihood depends on blending in. They can get very angry if one of their kind flies off the beaten path in this aspect.